Dvd Forums
Guild Background * DVDF is an old Guild dating back to May 2005, since it’s inception it has grown to 93 members, from all over the world and which include some of the most respected and known names in the game. * By retaining the roots of what made DVDF a fun place to be and adding to the goal of being a place where people can play, learn or develop into whatever area of the game they wished DVDF grew and continues to grow solidly in depth and breadth of player skill. * It has enjoyed some success in PvP, but more so in PvE in which the Guild Specializes. * The DVD ForumsDVDF, has its origins from a large internet forum and gaming clan, these clans play a wide variety of games(RTS,MMO,RPG, sports and FPS) on virtually every major platform. Guild Focus *The Guild’s philosophy is simple, recruit the best people, the best players from around the world and provide for them a place where they can learn, grow and make friends in any way they wish. We are here to provide them the tools and framework they needed to have the most fun and success in Guild Wars they possibly can. *In addition we operate several initiatives to help newer players, including: **Giving away items to newer players **Every Guild member is encouraged to assist PuG’s whenever possible **We also run mostly Guild teams, with the sole purpose of helping PuG players through the most difficult parts of the game, e.g THK, Raisu, Fow Crafting runs and Gates Of Madness. These are done without charge or expectation of reward. **Dedicated training sessions covering the whole variety of game mechanics and skills. *The Guild works simply because of the people on the roster. They are some of the nicest most capable players we have managed to find anywhere in the world. DVDF and its allied Guilds have a remarkable family and close knit feel, which is rare in such a large Guild. *The focus on teamwork, training, and community contribution make DVDF and its allied Guilds a very fun and constructive place to play. We are able to mobilize large numbers of capable players to meet a specific individual, Guild or community need very quickly and perform the task with consistent excellence and integrity. Guild Aims *The Guilds aims are to enable people to be the best players they can possibly be, to contribute to the community as much as possible, and to that end we aim to grow both numerically and in quality. While still not losing the close knit family atmosphere we have. *Longer term we are looking to build these values we have in GW1 and move them into GW2, so that when GW2 is launched it’s like family reunion and we can start off very much where we left off. Guild Achievements *The following is a selected list of achievements by the DVDF Guilds ** DVDF was awarded Guild of the Week on 19th June 2007. **In the 2007 Canthan New Years events Guildies farmed and donated over 38 complete sets of ingredients in order for all players who had not got a pig or rewards to obtain one. The Guild held giveaway events for over 12 hours and helped an estimated 3000 people **Been on the Guild ladder for an entire season (highest rank was within the top 150) **Won and held Halls multiple times **Pioneered several PvE builds, including the clearance of Fow, Urgoz, Ruins of Tombs, underworld with all mesmer teams and also B/P in FoW. **Ran all Ele, Ritualist, Assassin, Monk, No Weapons and warrior fow teams to demonstrate that the holy trinity of warrior, ele and monk can be broken. **Held and owned Kurzick and captured Luxon towns in factions for several weeks **Contributed to all aspects of the community on websites such as GWO, Guru and in game. **Shan was voted female "Mesmer of the Year" in a large Mesmer gathering back in June 2006. **Staged several free hand out events to benefit players of all levels (e.g Christmas eve some Guildies spontaneously spent 3 hours giving out gifts to new players in Kamadan) **Players have been mentioned in the scribe for acts of kindness (Dec 14) **In the 2008 Canthan New Years events, the DVDF Alliance farmed and donated over 146 complete sets of ingredients so that players could get the crate of fireworks and maximum gifts. The DVDF Alliance held giveaway events in a total of 76 districts, for 24 hours and helped an estimated 15,2000 people Guild Rules * Guild rules are very basic and common sense, but include do not ** Break any of the EULA rules set in place by NCSOFT/ANET. ** Use rude/abusive/foul/obscene language or swear at any time for any reason ** Grief or harass other members and other players at any time or discuss illegal or offending topics, including any kind of racism or sexism ** Attack or flame members of the alliance in public or on a public forum ** Use offending or obscene names for their characters (members with character names in violation of that rule will get asked to delete the offending character) ** Use the AC for any trading related activity, including price checks. ** Insult the enemy team in PvP for any reason ** Suddenly leaving groups while being in an mission or explorable area without good reason (“ragequitting”) (*) ** Do anything else that would put the guild(s) or alliance into bad light Guild Leader * Shanaeri Rynale (aka "Shan") *''' Guild Officers The below are DVDF Officers * Brother Bryder * Davor Belegnaur * Humdrum Mage * Jamie Starviper * Judy Ray * Lethor Shkeill * Lura Kaname * Minus The Great * Quick Rinoa '''Retired officer(s) : * Sanura Kiritani Recruitment Policy * We no longer accept random invites. * Guild Members must be 18 or over. * We do about 90% of our recruitments from referrals and via the web page. Contact information Website: http://www.dvdf.org.uk Forums: http://www.dvdf.org.uk/forum In game: Shanaeri Rynale or any officers in the list mentionned above. Applications goes through the "Join" form found on the Website page. ----